


Give a Little Ooh Ooh

by KathakDancer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Call Remus Shakira, Dancer!Remus, Dancing, M/M, Seduction, Sirius can't handle the hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathakDancer/pseuds/KathakDancer
Summary: Remus threw his head back, hands coming to stoke down his neck as his body rolled to the pounding beat of the song. As he came out of the roll, he stared out into the audience, locking eyes with Sirius while rotating his hips to turn his whole body to the side.Sirius swallowed. He had not anticipated this.--Remus is performing and Sirius is having trouble holding onto his wits.





	Give a Little Ooh Ooh

"Ready, babe?"

Sirius grinned up at his lanky, tawny boyfriend, squeezing his hand. Remus had been taking dance classes to help with some of the pains that regularly wracked his body, and the teacher (a sweet Muggle woman who thought that Remus was a soldier) had been so taken with his growth as a dancer that she had given him a solo in their recital. 

Remus blew out a breath, nodding. "I just wish that she had picked a different outfit."

Sirius was not complaining about the outfit. A sheer button down and low, tight fitting leggings was a look on Remus; one that Sirius was too happy about. 

"You look amazing, love. I'm kind of curious what kind of dance has you wearing that, but you'll be fantastic." Sirius had not watched a single rehersal, so he had no clue what kind of dance Remus was performing. He looked around, noticing the amount of people that had suddenly arrived. "Now, shoo, I'm gonna go get a seat."

"Hold on," Remus said, digging through his dance bag. He produced a card on a lanyard and bent down to give Sirius a quick kiss while slipping it into Sirius's pocket. "Just in case you need me."

With that, Remus disappeared through a backstage door, and Sirius went to go find a seat, grabbing a program in the process. He elected to sit close to the front, in the middle, hopefully so that Remus could look out into the audience and see him. As he settled down in the chair, he pulled out the tag Remus had given him. He examined it, wondering why Remus would have given it to him, then shrugged and put it away. It didn't matter at the moment, the show was about to begin.

\--

Sirius clapped as a trio of dancers bowed and exited the stage. He looked down to check the program, a grin sparking his face as he realized Remus was next. He looked up as a high-energy beat with heavy bass came pounding from the speakers. His jaw dropped as Remus stepped out to the beat, barefoot, eyes smoldering out at the audience. Remus exuded dominance, his hair slightly touseled, his lips reddened, and his chest bared, the sheer shirt unbuttoned. 

Sirius exhaled heavily as Remus started dancing, hips rolling, body swaying, and hands raking up his body. This song was sex, pure and simple, and Remus was putting that to life. You wouldn't hear Sirius complain, truly because his mouth was not functioning more than just hanging open as Remus moved on stage, painting a fantasy of seducing someone.

However, that mouth did snap shut when it Remus locked eyes with Sirius for a half moment, his heated gaze sending lightening down Sirius's spine.

Remus threw his head back, hands coming to stoke down his neck as his body rolled to the pounding beat of the song. As he came out of the roll, he stared out into the audience, locking eyes with Sirius while rotating his hips to turn his whole body to the side.

Sirius swallowed. He had not anticipated this.

Remus threw his arms back and dropped to his knees on the next beat, body arched back and head still turned to the audience. He tossed his body forward so he was on his forearms and knees, body cat-like as he slid it forward and back, chest nearly touching the floor. His eyes found Sirius's again as he sat back up on his heels to shake his hips in time with two beats before sliding into this slinking, sexy movement that made his eyes burn over his arm and his ass pop up. Slowly, Remus got to his hands and knees, back arched as he gyrated his ass back. Sirius caught his breath, hands moving to cover his lap as his dick decided it was a little interested in Remus. Alas, it was futile, because when Remus sat back on his knees, moving up and down and rolling his body like he was riding a cock, Sirius's own became more of a problem.

Remus gyrated again, rotating his hips as his hands ran over his torso and into his hair. His open his mouth in a silent, faux moan, locking eyes with Sirius again in a heated, "fuck me," stare. Sirius abruptly stood just as Remus jumped to his feet to finish out his dance, Padfoot moving fast out of the audience to use that backstage pass Moony had slipped into his pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to have a song to think about while reading, I wrote this after dancing to Selena Gomez's section of Taki Taki. 
> 
> This fic is unbeta'd, so please forgive/let me know of any mistakes!


End file.
